justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Autostraad D90
The Autostraad D90 is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is a modern 4-door German saloon car. Overall, it is based on the W212 Mercedes-Benz E-Class, especially taking into account the sides. Its bottom sides draw inspiration from lower-end versions of the E-Klasse. The rear end and tail-light clusters take shapes inspired by most mid-2000s post-facelift Audis and the patterns themselves are taken from the E-Klasse. Its rear portion has subtle cues from the rounder Mercedes CLA-Class. The front end uses small but noticeable cues from mid-2000s American mid-sized saloons, such as the Chevrolet Impala and the fourth generation Ford Taurus without destroying the overall illusion of being a European vehicle. The car features window channels on the rear doors, bordered with a black faded tint in lieu of conventional plastic bars, adding to a premium appearance. If Autostraad is the Just Cause adaptation of Volkswagen, the car may overall be based on the comparably upscale Volkswagen Phaeton. The D90 has an unibody construction. Removing the bumper reveals a bare metal reinforcement beam. The car has a V6 engine mounted longitudinally up front covered in black plastic cladding. The engine's appearance is based on modern Mercedes V engines. According to the badging, it is a 3 liter turbo-diesel. The car features a longitudinally positioned 4-speed automatic transmission connected to its rear wheels. Its rims also look almost identical to most modern Mercedes models. This is one of few civilian offerings from Autostraad, similar to the Autostraad D700. The Rebel drop description is as follows: "Voted number one luxury sedan by Medici Auto Monthly, the D90 is the preferred status symbol of the nation's wealthy, paring high-end performance and durability." Performance The car has a reasonably high top speed paired with agile steering and grippy handling. Locations *Colle Salrosa - N 40 40.195 E 5 42.830. *Perla Est - N 40 44.140 E 5 45.480. *Citate Di Ravello. *Vista Dracon. *In traffic. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel drop. Trivia *It's the first average 4-door civilian car in the Just Cause series since the Scando 700 Sedan, making it the successor to the Scando. *There's a vehicle in Just Cause 2 with a similar name, a pickup truck based on the Dodge Nitro called the Dalton N90. *It's made by the company Autostraad. *On the boot, there is text saying "TD 3.0" that is located to the right of the Autostraad logo. Numbers like that normally show engine capacity in liters. The "TD" abbreviation is traditionally used to denote a "turbodiesel" model by Mercedes-Benz, but this is yet to be explained in-universe. *D90 could be a reference to various Volvo cars, like XC90, V90, S90. *This and the Stria Gioco are strangely the two rarest traffic cars in the game. Gallery Autostraad D90 Front Quarter.png Autostraad D90 Rear Quarter.png Autostraad D90 Front.png Autostraad D90 Left Side.png Autostraad D90 Right Side.png Autostraad D90 Rear.png Autostraad D90 Top.png Autostraad D90 Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Autostraad D90 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen. Autostraad D90 (front corner).png|As seen in pre launch gameplay video. Autostraad D90 (rear corner).png|As seen in pre-launch gameplay video. Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello.png|Autostraad billboard at Citate Di Ravello. Mercedes Benz E63 AMG W212.jpg|A Mercedes E63 AMG W212 facelift model. The car the Autostraad D90 looks like the most. Note the badge location, grill shape and the Mercedes wheels which the Autostraad D90 has. Mercedes W212 E-class FL38.jpg|Rear view of a W212 facelift E-class Mercedes. Notice how the rear lights are very similar to the Autostraad D90 as is the body shape. The model pictured is a E250 Avantgarde model. Video Seen at about 18:11 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles